gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Valar Morghulis
"Valar Morghulis" is the tenth and final episode of the second season of Game of Thrones.HBO Asia Season 2 episode listing It is the twentieth episode of the series overall. It was written by executive producers David Benioff & D.B. Weiss and directed by co-executive producer Alan Taylor. It aired on June 3, 2012. Plot Summary On Dragonstone Following his defeat at the Blackwater, Stannis Baratheon rages at Melisandre for not seeing his defeat, despite her claims to see the future. Melisandre insists that the Lord of Light only allows her glimpses and that Stannis cannot abandon the war because of a single defeat, but Stannis accuses her of lying to him, of knowing nothing about war and angrily tries to strangle her. But when Melisandre insists her god is in him, Stannis releases her, realizing she is talking about the creature they created to murder his brother. Melisandre tells Stannis he will betray his men, his family and his beliefs but in the end, it will be worth it; she assures Stannis that he is the Lord's Chosen and he will be king. Stannis is skeptical, but Melisandre has him look into a brazier; after a few minutes, Stannis appears to have visions, reaffirming his faith in the Red Priestess. Across the Narrow Sea Daenerys Targaryen arrives at House of the Undying and is swept into it without Jorah or her bodyguard. Whilst inside, she finds herself walking through the snowy, ruined throne room of King's Landing, then through the gates of the Wall surrounded by more snow, and eventually a tent with Khal Drogo and what would have been, her infant son Rhaego. They talk about whose dream they are in, and Daenerys silently leaves the tent after touching Rhaego's hair. She then finds herself in a room with many doors and her dragons chained to a pedestal infront of her. Pyat Pree appears citing that the Dragon Queen and her brood are the soruce of their magic and they make each other stronger. Daenerys is then also chained by Pyat's magic. Once "dracarys" is spoken--the High Valyrian word for "dragon fire"--Drogon spits fire at Pyat Pree setting his sleeve on fire. Viserion and Rhaegal then join Drogon and Pyat Pree is incinerated. Daenerys knows that Xaro has betrayed her. One of her Dothraki bodyguards uses his arakh to steal Xaro's vault key from around his neck, waking him. She then finds Doreah is in bed with him. Outside Xaro's treasure vault, Jorah Mormont and some Dothraki guards open the door using Xaro's key. To everyone's surprise, it is empty, teaching Daenerys the lesson that something can easily come from nothing. On her orders, Doreah and Xaro are locked into the empty vault to die, their pleas cut off by the closing door. Daenerys, now knowing that Xaro's riches are fake, asks Jorah if they can salvage enough to buy a ship. He says yes, "a small one." On Jorah's orders, the Dothraki seize all the gold and jewels while Daenerys triumphantly watches with her three dragons. Beyond the Wall Still captives of Ygritte and the Lord of Bones, Qhorin Halfhand seizes a sword from a wildling and goads Jon Snow into a fight. Initially reluctant, when Qhorin insults his late father and his unknown mother, Jon fights more fiercely, defeating and killing Qhorin, realizing too late that Qhorin's intention was to make it seem like Jon has gone over to the wildlings' side. With his last breath, Qhorin recites part of the Night's Watch oath, reminding Jon that he must find out all he can about the wildings plans and get back to the Wall. Impressed, the Lord of Bones cuts Jon free and Ygritte shows him their vast army, gathering in a valley below with a promise to take him to their King Beyond the Wall, Mance Rayder. With no other choice, Jon follows her. Back at the Fist of the First Men, Sam, Grenn and Edd are prowling the surrounding land, looking for anything to burn, when they hear three horn blasts; the warning call for White Walkers. Realizing how much danger they are in, the three run for it, but Sam is left behind, caught in a sudden blizzard that blows up. Seeing shadowy figures moving through the blizzard, Sam hides behind a rock and watches as dozens of undead warriors walk past him, led by a fearsome White Walker mounted on an undead horse. Sam cowers, but the Walker ignores him and orders its army, made up of hundreds of wights and more White Walkers, to advance on the Fist. Notes *''Valar Morghulis'' is a common greeting in Braavos, meaning all men must die in High Valyrian. The customary response is Valar Dohaeris — all men must serve. *The episode will be 10 minutes longer than usual to allow for the resolution of the Battle of the Blackwater and setting up new story lines for the third season.Comic Book Movie News reporting on the extended finale Memorable Quotes Drogo- "Maybe I told the Great Stallion to go fuck himself, and came back here to wait for you." Arya- "I need to find my brother and mother. And my sister. I need to find her too." Varys (to Tyrion)- "There are many who know that without you this city faced certain defeat. The king won't give you any honors, the histories won't mention you, but we will not forget." Jaqen H'ghar- "Of all the things you have seen, this is your question?" Theon- "Do you know what it's like to be told how lucky you are to be someone's prisoner?" Tyrion- "I'm a monster, as well as a dwarf. You should charge me double." Jaime- "I wish someone would have told me, I wouldn't have had to steal that pig." Theon- "And whoever kills that fuckin hornblower will stand in front of the shores at Pyke!" Theon- "What is dead may never die!" Appearances :Main: Valar Morghulis/Appearances Characters First * Aggar (first identified) * Gelmarr (first identified) * Wex (first identified) * Urzen (first identified) * Stygg (first identified) * Rhaego (in visions/illusions) * Soldier Tom Deaths * Maester Luwin * Qhorin Halfhand * Pyat Pree * Soldier Tom Production Cast Starring *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister *Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister *Michelle Fairley as Lady Catelyn Stark *Emilia Clarke as Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen *Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish *Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont *Kit Harington as Jon Snow *Charles Dance as Tywin Lannister *Richard Madden as King Robb Stark *Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Prince Bran Stark *Sophie Turner as Princess Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams as Princess Arya Stark *Alfie Allen as Prince Theon Greyjoy *John Bradley as Samwell Tarly *Jack Gleeson as King Joffrey Baratheon *Natalie Dormer as Queen Margaery Tyrell *Stephen Dillane as King Stannis Baratheon *Carice van Houten as Melisandre *Conleth Hill as Varys *Sibel Kekilli as Shae Also Starring * Jason Momoa as Khal Drogo Guest starring *Donald Sumpter as Maester Luwin *Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle *Ian Hanmore as Pyat Pree *Natalia Tena as Osha *Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'ghar *Simon Armstrong as Qhorin Halfhand *Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth *Rose Leslie as Ygritte *Nonso Anozie as Xaro Xhoan Daxos *Joe Dempsie as Gendry *Oona Chaplin as Lady Talisa Maegyr *Esme Bianco as Ros *Finn Jones as Ser Loras Tyrell *Mark Stanley as Grenn *Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett *Ben Hawkey as Hot Pie *Ralph Ineson as Dagmer Cleftjaw *Roxanne McKee as Doreah *Steven Cole as Kovarro *Kristian Nairn as Hodor *Art Parkinson as Prince Rickon Stark *Edward Dogliani as Rattleshirt *Forbes KB as Black Lorren *Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne *Patrick O'Kane as Jaqen's New Face *Michael Shaeffer as *Christopher Reilly as Soldier Tom *Terry Byrne as Septon *Ross Mullan as White Walker *Wren Ros Elliot-Sloan as Rhaego Cast notes *Only 21 of the 25 starring cast members for the second season appear in this episode. *Starring cast members Liam Cunningham (Davos Seaworth), James Cosmo (Jeor Mormont), Jerome Flynn (Bronn) and Rory McCann (Sandor Clegane) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. Marketing Promotional images Jon-Snow-Kit-Harington 510.jpeg|A promotional image of Jon Snow in "Valar Morghulis." Dany & Jorah 2x10.jpeg|A promotional image of Daenerys Targaryen and Jorah Mormont in "Valar Morghulis." Joffrey 2x10.jpeg|A promotional image of Joffrey Baratheon in "Valar Morghulis." Osha 2x10.jpeg|A promotional image of Osha in "Valar Morghulis." Sam, Grenn and Edd 2x10.jpeg|A promotional image of Samwell Tarly, Grenn and Eddison Tollett in "Valar Morghulis." Theon & Dagmer 2x10.jpeg|A promotional image of Theon Greyjoy and Dagmer in "Valar Morghulis." theon Valar Morghulis.jpg|A promotional image of Theon Greyjoy in "Valar Morghulis." References Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes